Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a tank and a tank manufacturing apparatus.
Related Art
A known manufacturing method employs a filament winding method (hereinafter simply referred to as “FW method”) to manufacture a high-pressure tank used for a natural gas vehicle or a fuel cell vehicle (see, for example, JP 2014-156015A). The manufacturing method of the high-pressure tank by the FW method winds a reinforced fiber bundle that is impregnated with a thermosetting resin such as an epoxy resin, on the outer circumference of a liner and heats and cures the thermosetting resin to form a fiber-reinforced resin layer.
There is, however, a possibility that the resin adhering to the fiber bundle that is being wound on the rotating liner is splashed by the centrifugal force in the course of winding the fiber bundle impregnated with the resin on the outer circumference of the liner. In general, the fiber bundle that is to be wound on the outer circumference of the liner has the temperature increased by the friction of the fiber bundle against a joint roller, before being wound on the liner. Increasing the temperature leads to decreasing the viscosity of the resin included in the fiber bundle and makes the resin likely to be splashed in the course of winding the fiber bundle on the outer circumference of the liner.